


Dawning

by Claire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Incest, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter doesn't always stay, isn't always there when Derek wakes up. Normally he's gone, only leaving behind the covers at the bottom of the bed and a cooling imprint on the pillow next to Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawning

**Author's Note:**

> Because I needed to actually let Derek have Peter for once.

The sun is shining into the room when Derek wakes up. They didn't bother closing the drapes last night, and there's a shaft of sunlight across Peter's back from where it's streaming in through the windows.

Peter's still asleep, his face buried into a pillow as he snuffles softly. He's managed to kick the covers off at some point in the night, and Derek debates on reaching down for them, pulling them back up to cover both of them, before deciding against it. (And he knows it's Peter that kicks them off, because it's only when Peter comes back to the loft that they end up at the bottom of the bed, half hanging off and half trailing on the floor.)

Peter's turned away from Derek, one leg half bent and drawing Derek's gaze to the tantalising valley between Peter's ass cheeks. He wonders if he slips his fingers between them, into Peter's ass, that he'll feel himself still inside Peter, slick and warm.

Unable to resist, Derek moves forward slightly, closing the distance between him and Peter. His hand moves to Peter's hip, cupping it gently, and in the same position it was a few hours ago. Only that time, Derek wasn't still. He'd been thrusting into Peter, gripping his hips tightly and feeling the bruises blossom and fade again under his fingers. And Peter had been with him for every thrust, every movement. Had been with him and demanding harder and more.

Because Peter always seems more desperate after a fight, after the pack have stood against something, faced it down. And Derek wonders if maybe it was the way the rogue alpha's claws had come a little too close to both of them before they'd managed to take him down. Wonders if the way Peter had pulled Derek's shirt off, his hands skimming over skin to make sure it was whole, had less to do with the frenzy he was feeling and more to do with making sure Derek was still with him.

They'd tumbled on to the bed as soon as they'd been naked, their clothes still scattered somewhere around the loft. The prep had been quick and perfunctory before Derek had been sliding inside Peter, pounding into his uncle. They hadn't lasted long, both of them too close to the edge. Peter had come first, his ass rippling around Derek as he came, and Derek hadn't been able to hold back. He'd slammed inside Peter and held himself there as his knot had grown, locking the two of them together.

And now, in the bright light of the sun, all that desperation fades away. They're too used to frantic rutting, fucking that's harsh and brutal and only happens after one of them has come too close to being injured. And Peter doesn't always stay, isn't always there when Derek wakes up. Normally he's gone, only leaving behind the covers at the bottom of the bed and a cooling imprint on the pillow next to Derek.

But he's here now, still asleep, even as Derek trails careful fingers over his hip and down over his ass. Dipping his fingers into the cleft of Peter's ass, Derek unerringly finds Peter's hole. He rubs over it gently, smiling as Peter shifts a little under the touch and moves back into him, like he's seeking out Derek's finger, trying to get him inside.

Pulling his hand away to reach behind him and grab the lube off the beside table, Derek quickly squeezes some onto his fingers before pressing them back against Peter's asshole. All it takes is a careful nudge before Peter is opening up for him, Derek's fingers sliding into Peter's body. Derek can feel the lube and come still inside Peter from only hours earlier, and he wants to be back in there. Wants to slide inside Peter and fuck him slowly, leisurely, instead of the hurried way they normally do.

Moving his fingers in and out, Derek gently starts to stretch Peter out, not stopping when there's a confused, half-asleep mumble from his uncle.

"D'rek?" And Peter's voice is heavy, tired.

Derek presses closer, dropping a kiss to Peter's shoulder. "It's just me," he says quietly, not wanting to break the bubble of almost silence around them.

Peter moans as Derek's fingers move over his prostate, his ass moving back into Derek's hand. And that single act of want, of permission, is all Derek needs.

He pulls his fingers away, smiling at the whine of loss Peter gives, and quickly slicks up his cock.

The groan Peter makes as Derek slides inside him rumbles through his entire body. Derek can feel it as he continues to push in, not stopping until he's in Peter to the root. Peter's warm around him, still sleep-pliant and soft. And there's nowhere Derek would rather be than right here, the sunlight bathing over their bodies and his cock buried in Peter. He holds still, Peter's back against his chest, as he reaches over Peter, his fingers trailing down Peter's arm. When he gets to Peter's hand, Derek rests his own over it. There a moment, and then Peter's fingers are curling over his, linking their hands together.

"Derek, move." Peter's ass hunches back into Derek, and even on the cusp of sleep, his uncle's still a demanding bastard.

Pulling slowly back out to the tip of his cock, Derek waits until Peter's whines again, the drawn out "Derek--" accompanied by Peter's fingers tightening their grip on his. He waits a beat, two, and then pushes back in.

The pace Derek sets is slow, lazy. Because he wants to feel this, wants to feel Peter around him, body clinging to his cock like Peter doesn't want to let him go. And as much as Derek loves the fast, frantic ruts that normally happen, as much as he loves rabbiting into Peter's body like the entire world is demanding at him to fuck and claim and knot, there's something extra about this. Because there isn't the worry of stepping into an unknown fight hanging over their heads, or the relief of just having survived racing through their bodies. This is nothing more than him and Peter.

Peter's more awake now, pressing back into Derek's slow thrusts. "C'mon, Derek, fuck me." The words are only slightly slurred, a testament to the way Peter's never been a morning person. (And Derek remembers when he was a kid, sitting at the table with his breakfast while Peter stumbled in to kitchen and demanded coffee. Remembers his mom smirking at her brother while she taunted him by holding out a cup, only to pull it away when Peter reached for it, until the whined out "Taaaaalia--" made her laugh and finally take pity on Peter.)

But regardless of Peter's words, Derek doesn't move any faster, just keeps the slow and easy pace into Peter's body.

There's another sound from Peter, one that's half whine and half Derek's name, and all Derek does is smile. He presses a kiss to Peter's shoulder as he moves their joined hands to Peter's cock. Peter's not fully hard yet, but he's getting there, his cock half plumped up.

Derek wraps their fingers around Peter's cock, feeling it harden further under their joined touch. He starts stroking at the same pace he's fucking into Peter, careful, steady. And Derek can tell Peter's more awake now by the annoyed huff of breath and the way Peter's hand tries to speed up. Derek smirks against Peter's shoulder at the "Oh, come on--" Peter mutters out as he tightens his grip, forcing Peter back into the slow pace over his cock.

There's another huff from Peter, before, "When did you get so evil, nephew?"

Derek presses another kiss to Peter's skin before lifting his lips away from Peter's shoulder. "Learned it from watching you," he comments, twisting his hips slightly on the slide back into Peter's ass.

"Well, I-- ah-- guess you learned from the best."

Now that he's fully awake, it's obvious that Peter is less prepared to just accept the pace Derek is going at. He's pushing back into each movement, encouraging Derek to go faster, harder. His cock is hard under their still joined fingers, precome slicking over the length every time Derek brushes his thumb over Peter's cockhead to gather the liquid there. Speeding up slightly, Derek jacks Peter quicker as Peter's hand slips out from under his, reaching back to grip at Derek's hip, points too sharp to be just nails digging in.

Matching his thrusts to the quickened pace he's going over Peter's cock, Derek snaps his hips into Peter, the slick slide of skin over skin filling the air.

Peter's making breathy little noises, and Derek knows from experience he's getting close. (Because he's spent years cataloguing these noises. Spent years drawing them out of Peter in any way he can.)

He can feel his own orgasm threatening at the base of his cock, can feel himself swelling in tiny increments with each thrust back into Peter's body. He speeds up over Peter's cock, the claws Peter is digging into Derek's hip getting sharper, longer.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck--" The mantra is dropping from Peter's lips with each stroke, until the words snap off, and Peter shudders in Derek's grip. The scent of Peter's come is sharp in the air, the drops hot on his fingers where they've fallen. And Peter's body is clenching around him, Peter's ass milking Derek's pleasure from him. His knot is almost too large to push in to Peter's ass, and he thrusts hard, feeling himself swell fully and locking him inside Peter's body.

Peter's ass is rippling around Derek, each movement tugging on Derek's knot and pulling more come from him. He hisses as Peter pulls his claws out of his hip, ignoring the low scent of blood and the tiny pinpricks of heat as the wounds heal over.

"I'm going to need a shower after this," Peter comments, his voice breaking in the middle slightly. "And breakfast." And maybe Peter's planning on actually staying this time.

"But not yet," Derek replies. Because neither of them are going to be moving for at least another twenty minutes. Not while their bodies are knotted together, not while Derek's cock is still filling Peter up from the inside.

"No," Peter says finally, his hand reaching back until he finds Derek's. "Not yet."


End file.
